Décadence
by Isklive
Summary: Au-devant du kaléidoscope meurtrier, las, tu n'es plus rien. Ils ont fait de toi ce que tu es, incline-toi devant la Guerre, enfant. Incline-toi devant la Décadence de ton sang.
1. Prologue : Le Lendemain

**Auteur** : Isklive

**Titre** : Décadence

**Genre** : Général.

**Pairing** : Itachi & Madara, no yaoi.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent entièrement au mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notes** : Première fanfiction, j'espère être à la hauteur. Bonne lecture.

___________

**Prologue**

_Le croassement d'un corbeau vint interrompre le calme placide régnant sur le champ de bataille. Le rapace tournait en rond dans le ciel, bien placé au dessus de la zone de combat. Il fit un piquet droit vers le sol, se déposant sur un corps en assez bon état si on omettait le fait qu'il lui manquait le chef et que le tronc était à moitié défoncé. Le bec du volatile s'enfonça dans la chair, en arrachant des morceaux qu'il avala aussitôt, ses serres aiguisées s'agrippant à l'avant-bras du défunt. Après quelques bouchées, l'oiseau releva la tête, fixant le garçon assis au milieu cette farandole de morts. Ce dernier le fixait de ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur, ses cheveux noirs de jais éparpillés tout autour de son visage en mèches désordonnées et gouttant le sang. Les genoux ramenés contre le buste, les bras serrés autour comme pour se construire une piteuse défense. Le garçon ne bougeait pas, il tremblotait, seul au centre de cette nécropole à l'air. Le corbeau émit un sifflement moqueur avant de se mettre à croasser de manière agressive, s'avançant vers lui comme pour le repousser. Il fit claquer son bec, ses pattes griffant la terre. Le gamin n'osa pas se lever et fuir, il 'avait trop peur. Les craillements de la créature s'amplifièrent jusqu'à atteindre un magnifique crescendo qui lui vrilla les tympans, il plaqua ses paumes contre ses oreilles mais rien ne diminua, au contraire. Le garçon serra les dents, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, et là, il fut forcé de tout revoir. Ces amoncellement de cadavres, le paysage brûlé et miséreux, des drapeaux en lambeaux ondulant au gré de l'air saturé d'une odeur de chair carbonisée, les flaques de sang, le visage des guerriers tordu dans une grimace de souffrance ou un rictus figé. Le son fut à son apogée, il leva le menton vers le ciel et hurla, sa gorge prenant feu._

Itachi ouvrit les yeux, se surprenant à être allongé dans son futon, et non au milieu d'un massacre comme il y avait six de cela. Il remarqua qu'il était sur le flan gauche, le bras sous l'oreiller, l'autre le long de son corps. Il balaya sa chambre d'un coup d'œil circulaire, ses yeux s'heurtant à son bandeau frontal déposé sur sa table de chevet quelques heures auparavant. Il se souvint alors que, la veille, il avait été promu chūnin, ninja de moyenne classe. A seulement dix ans, il faisait déjà la fierté de sa famille. Lentement, il se tira de son lit, repoussant les couvertures qu'il rabattu aussitôt une fois sorti. Il fit coulisser la porte de sa chambre et se retrouva dans un couloir ou il voyait le jardin juste à sa droite. Le corridor était seulement protégé par un toit, sinon on avait libre accès au dehors. Itachi s'avança, ses pieds nus faisant un léger bruit sourd à chaque appui. Il stoppa son chemin à deux mètres d'une intersection qui laissait le choix entre ; continuer tout droit ou tourner à gauche. D'une voix sereine, presque amusée, il dit :

« Sasuke, sors, je sais que tu es là. »

Vexé, son petit frère s'échappa de l'angle du mur, la mine boudeuse et les joues gonflées. Lui aussi venait de se lever, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à la normale en témoignaient. Itachi ignorait depuis combien de temps il était ici, à attendre son passage et à essayer de le surprendre, opération qui ratait à chaque fois malgré les innombrables astuces que mettait Sasuke au point. Itachi reprit son chemin, son cadet attendant qu'il soit à sa hauteur pour se mettre à le suivre, vint la phrase presque quotidienne avec ses variantes :

« Dis, tu joues avec moi aujourd'hui ? »

La réponse qui deviendra intemporelle ;

« Tu sais que je suis occupé à présent Sasuke, je ne suis plus un genin mais un ninja de moyenne classe, je ne pourrai plus passer du temps avec toi comme je le faisais avant. **Une autre fois peut-être**. »

Sasuke lui barra le passage, répondant à brûle-pourpoint ;

« Quoi ?! Ca veut dire que tu ne t'occuperas plus jamais de moi ? »

Un léger sourire peignit le visage de l'aîné, observant le visage attristé de son jeune frère.

« Mais non, j'ai juste dit que mon temps avec toi serait plus restreint maintenant.  
- Alors je trouverai un autre moyen pour rester avec toi. »

Rétorqua le gamin en s'accrochant à la taille de Itachi. Celui-ci émit un soupir faussement las, Sasuke n'échappant pas à une énième pichenette que son frère avait prit l'habitude de lui faire quand il était contrarié. Agacé, Sasuke posa sa main sur son front, accompagnant son frère dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Fugaku, son père, y était déjà, Mikoto, sa mère, également. Les deux nouveaux venus s'assirent au sol, en face de leur géniteur, tandis que leur maman leur servait un bol de riz. Itachi prit ses baguettes et commença à manger en silence, sachant que son père ne cessait de l'épier comme une bête curieuse. Finalement, il dit ;

« J'ai une mission pour toi, Itachi. »


	2. Chapter 1 : Cette Rengaine

**Auteur** : Isklive

**Titre** : Décadence

**Genre** : Général.

**Pairing** : Itachi & Madara, no yaoi.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent entièrement au mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notes** : Première fanfiction, j'espère être à la hauteur. Bonne lecture

_______________________

**Chapitre 1 : Cette Rengaine**

« _J'ai une mission pour toi…_ »

Cette phrase, Itachi aurait aimé cesser de l'entendre. Il en avait assez, son père lui dictait tout ce qu'il devait faire, s'arrangeait pour lui procurer les meilleures missions, le traquant, bref cette situation était rapidement devenue invivable sauf que sa personnalité posée faisait que cela restait tel quel. Six moi qu'il avait obtenu son grade de moyenne classe, les missions se succédaient, son niveau grimpait en flèche tout comme _ce malaise_.

Fugaku organisait le coup d'état Uchiwa depuis bien d'années, cela n'avait plus de secret pour Itachi, il manquait juste une connexion entre les dirigeants du village et le clan et tout serait parfait.

***

« Itachi, tu m'écoutes ? »

Demanda Shisui, agacé par le manque de vivacité dont faisait preuve son cousin. Ce dernier redescendit sur Terre et fixe réellement le shinobi au lieu du vague.

« Bien sûr.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire ?  
- Que la mission se déroulait dans les terres de Kusa no Kuni et qu'il allait falloir se munir au mieux contre ses forêts. »

Désarmé, Shisui rétorqua de mauvaise foi ;

« Réagis alors, quand je te parle.  
- Excuse-moi. »

De quatre ans son aîné, Uchiwa Shisui était déjà jōnin du haut de ses quatorze ans et demi. Considéré comme un prodige et craint des plus jeunes aux plus anciens, Itachi l'aimait réellement. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il perdait, petit à petit, ses sentiments naïfs envers le conspirant. Itachi songeait à son avenir incertain qu'il se construisait au fil de ses hésitations et choix tangents. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir de guerre, or le renversement du pouvoir à Konoha engendrerait une nouvelle tuerie mondiale. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un moment, perturbé. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois que le sujet lui venait en tête.

« Bien, maintenant allons nous préparer. »

Déclara finalement Shisui après un monologue que Itachi n'avait même pas écouté.

***

« On est pas encore arrivé ? »

Pleurnicha la seule kunoichi de l'unité.

« Non. »

Répliqua Shisui, leader de la troupe. La jeune fille sentit sa tempe palpiter avant de siffler d'un air hautain, s'éloignant du chef pour venir se placer près de Itachi non sans le bousculer pour le secouer un petit peu. Kaori Uchiwa était une teigne mais un très bon ninja, treize ans et déjà une jolie petite panoplie de techniques qui faisait pâlir ses confrères. Malheureusement, elle était à fond dans les manigances. Moqueuse, elle dit :

« Alors, tu dors ? »

Itachi répondit négativement, fixant le sol d'un air détaché. A la traîne, pas très loin ; Kintarõ Damashii qui, pour excuses (bidons), cria :

« Je..je..je surveille les arrières ! »

C'était une mission d'escorte ennuyeuse et qu'il avait hâte de finir. Le personnage à accompagner était un villageois de Kusa no Kuni, visiblement important pour le village caché de l'herbe. Itachi ne voulait pas en savoir plus, il s'en fichait à vrai dire. Le paysan se situait entre Shisui –en tête de l'escorte- et du duo Kaori/Itachi. Son air anxieux et stressé sur les bords contrastait avec la lassitude et l'indifférence du chūnin. Ils arpentaient le pays depuis trois jours sans compter la traversée des terres du Feu avec plusieurs dizaines d'arrêts au compteur. (Il fallait dire que, le villageois était beaucoup moins endurant que ses accompagnateurs.) Des ninjas du pays du Roc parcouraient souvent ce triste pays, ravagé par Iwa lors de la 3ème Grand Guerre des Shinobis. Konoha avait défendu bec et ongles le village jusqu'aux retraits des unités du Roc, non sans des milliers et des milliers de victimes. Donc, ses forêts restaient dangereuses en permanence. Itachi enjamba une racine difforme, avant d'entendre un énorme fracas derrière lui. Il tourna la tête vers l'arrière et ne fut pas étonné de voir le plus maladroit du groupe être étalé dans l'herbe de tout son long, le visage dans la boue. Bon cœur contre mauvaise fortune, il se redressa, ses lunettes pleines de mélasse cachant ses yeux :

« Je vais bien ! »

Kintarõ sauta par dessus la flaque, prenant une feuille au hasard dans un arbre (assez petit) pour s'essuyer le visage. Itachi se dit que, avec la poisse que portait le garçon, il ne serait pas étonné que le feuillage soit urticant.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Gagné.

« … »

Itachi sentit un profond sentiment de découragement l'envahir.

« Vas-y Kintarõ, je crois que l'ennemi t'a pas bien entendu. »

Shisui foudroya l'adolescent du regard, ce dernier essayant de se calmer, la figure en feu. Il se frotta à l'aide ses paumes, se prenant deux ou trois racines dans les pieds, puis une demi-douzaine de troncs d'arbre. Itachi finit par avoir pitié et prit le garçon par l'épaule, le ramenant à côté de lui.

« Les ninjas médecins nous ont donné plusieurs baumes, il y a un pour l'urticaire il me semble, regarde dans ton sac. »

Dit le Uchiwa en gardant sa main sur lui. Gêné, Kintarõ répondit :

« J'ai perdu mon sac au dernier arrêt.  
- … »

Impassible, Itachi retira sa main pour la rentrer dans son propre sac, en sortant du premier coup le pot qu'il fallait contre diverses allergies. Dans un « tiens » flegmatique, il enfonça le récipient dans la paume de Kintarõ avant de se raviser ; cet incapable était JUSTEMENT capable de casser ou de perdre ses affaires, même à côté de lui.

« Attends. »

Il ouvrit le pot et appliqua la pommade lui même sur son visage rouge comme une tomate et rangea la crème dans sa sacoche. Kaori ricana légèrement à côté de lui, celle-ci observant Kintarõ passer maladroitement les entraves obstruant leur chemin. Itachi ne dit rien, sautant agilement sur une branche d'arbre avant de retomber à côté de Shisui. Le paysan tremblait encore. Avant, Itachi se disait que c'était stupide d'avoir peur alors que trois Uchiwa dont un d'élite veillaient sur lui, mais finalement en regardant Kintarõ, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison. D'ailleurs, le brun ne cessait de se demander si on ne lui avait pas remis le grade de chūnin avec mention : donné par charité. Bref, le voyage se termina bien, sans encombre, maintenant il fallait faire le retour, ce qui fatiguait déjà Kaori, en pleine forêt.

« Shisui, je t'en supplie, ça fait quatre heures qu'on marche ! Bon j'en ai marre, je pose mes affaires ici. »

L'interpellé se retint de faire manger un champignon vénéneux à sa coéquipière, elle n'avait aucun sens de la hiérarchie, c'était LUI le jōnin, LUI le chef de l'unité donc c'est LUI qui décidait. Grognant, il lâcha négligemment son sac au sol et se percha sur un arbre pour surveiller les environs en tant que leader. Désinvolte et neutre, Itachi ne déroula même pas sa couchette, restant adossé à un arbre, calme. Une demi-heure plus tard, Kintarõ et Kaori somnolaient déjà. Silencieux, la belette disparut et réapparut à côté de son cousin qui lui était assis sur une épaisse branche, une jambe dans le vide et l'autre pliée. Levant les yeux vers son partenaire, interrogateur, il s'exprima :

« Tu ne dors pas ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas envie.  
- Ca te travaille le complot ? »

Itachi dévisagea Shisui, ce dernier devinant que c'était bien ça. D'un ton assuré, presque arrogant, il continua :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous écraserons Konoha. Nos plans son infaillibles, dans peu de temps nous passerons à l'action, il ne manque que _ça_. »

Shisui siffla, dédaigneux.

« Comme le clan aurait dû écouter Madara…  
- Madara ? »

Questionna Itachi, totalement hors-sujet. Son interlocuteur tourna des yeux presque outrés vers lui.

« Tu ne sais pas qui est Uchiwa Madara, cousin ?  
- Non. »

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Itachi se sentit presque inférieur et humilié de son ignorance. Shisui lâcha un rire cynique, jouant avec un kunaï.

« Madara était le chef du clan il y a bien longtemps, il est l'un des fondateurs du village caché. Quand le monde était en conflit perpétuellement, le clan Uchiwa et le clan Senju se sont unis pour créer le village caché de la Feuille. Il fallut nommer un chef, le Hokage quoi, et c'est Hashirama qui le devint et il voulut diminuer notre puissance car nous égalions celle des Senju. Madara n'était pas d'accord, il voyait clair dans le jeu de Hashirama et son frère, il essaya de convaincre le clan, celui-ci se retourna contre lui en le traitant plus bas que terre, alors il partit puis il défia Hashirama à la Vallée de la Fin et mourut sûrement de ses blessures. »

Il marqua une pause, observant les réactions de son presque-frère sur son visage au masque indifférent. Finalement, il cracha d'un air méprisant :

« Maintenant le clan se mord les doigts de ne pas l'avoir écouté.  
- … »

Shisui fit tourner la lame entre ses phalanges, Itachi détourna la tête vers le ciel, remarquant la Lune. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à la ronger. Mais ce qui le rassurait, c'est que le clan croyait en lui et ne soupçonnait pas ses indécisions. Mais il était sûr d'une chose ; il ne marcherait pas dans cette conspiration.

***

« L'unité 4 est rentrée saine et sauve on dirait bien. »

Les gardes des portes de Konoha observèrent le groupe se rapprocher petit à petit de l'entrée pour finalement les dépasser. Le quartet salua poliment les ninjas avant de partir faire leur rapport au Sandaime. Alors qu'ils se retiraient, Itachi resta. Soulevant l'étonnement de Hokage le troisième.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Itachi-kun ? »

Le garçon releva ses yeux encre de chine vers son supérieur, restant interdit avant de dire :

« Vous êtes méfiant envers mon clan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sandaime fixa longuement son subordonné, son visage teinté de gentillesse se contractant en une expression presque chagrinée.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela mon enfant ?  
- Je le sais. »

Soupirant, Hiruzen Sarutobi savait déjà comment était formé l'esprit du jeune Uchiwa et qu'il était doté d'une perspicacité étonnante pour son âge.

« C'est vrai, Itachi, au fil des années, nous perdons de plus en plus le contact avec ton clan, ce qui rend les choses tendues et difficiles mais ne t'en fais pas, nous n'avons rien contre ta famille.  
- Ils organisent un coup d'état. »  
…

***

Danzô était au courant à présent, Homura Mitokado et Kohal Utatane aussi, comme tous les membres du conseil du village. Le secret était bien sûr préservé mais les solutions manquaient, le temps aussi et Itachi ne pouvait leur communiquer trop de choses comme ça, cela semblerait suspect qu'il va et vienne dans les bureaux du Hokage comme cela et qu'il leur parle trop souvent.  
Et les Uchiwa devaient avoir leur connexion, alors, les deux partis prirent leur décision : Itachi devait intégrer les ANBU, en tant qu'agent-double, seulement tout devait être méticuleusement organisé, aucun soupçon ne devait passer, autant pour le camp de Konoha que pour le clan Uchiwa. Il en dépendait de la vie de Itachi tout comme de la stabilité de Konoha.

***

« Si tu réussis cette mission, ton intégration aux services spéciaux ne seront qu'une question de pure forme. »  
« Dans le cadre de cette mission… »  
« J'ai une mission pour toi. »  
« Tu as une mission importante demain. »  
« Tu as brillement réussi cette mission, tu es bien mon fils. »

**Cette Rengaine …**

* * *

Itachi : Et Madara dans tout ça, baita ?  
Isklive : Prochain chapitre, go, go, go \o/


	3. Chapter 2 : Sensei Occulté

**Auteur** : Isklive

**Titre** : Décadence

**Genre** : Général.

**Pairing** : Itachi & Madara, no yaoi.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent entièrement au mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notes** : Première fanfiction, j'espère être à la hauteur. Bonne lecture.  
Je vous rappelle que c'est une fanfiction, donc tout ne peut pas concorder parfaitement avec le manga tout comme les personnages ;)

**Remerciements** : Ykyria (2 rewiews), AnoS (1 rewiew, Kintarõ n'est pas un Uchiwa vu que son nom de famille est Damashii xD) Merci à vous deux 3

________

**Chapitre 2**** : Sensei Occulté**

Ca y est, c'était décidé, tout était planifié. Itachi effectuerait sa mission spéciale demain, et s'il la réussissait, son intégration aux services spéciaux n'avait plus de doutes. Mais il avait eu un sacré malaise un instant ; son père avait voulu l'accompagner. Heureusement, son petit frère lui servit à quelque chose pour une fois. Il ne pouvait délibérément pas faire son entrée à l'académie sans accompagnement, alors il avait prétexté ne pas pouvoir effectuer sa mission puisqu'il devait être avec Sasuke pour demain. Comprenant le sous-entendu, Fugaku se résigna et abandonna l'idée de venir avec son fils aîné lors de sa tâche. Surtout que, il ne l'aurait pas lâché d'une semelle toute la journée et Itachi désirait exécuter quelque en solitaire. (HJ : Les pervers, faites gaffe, j'assomme)

***

Le bruissement des feuilles suivait le chemin de Itachi, il n'y avait aucun sentier dans la forêt, on aurait pu croire qu'il était perdu mais il n'en était rien. Personne n'aurait pu le suivre, il s'était trop enfoncé dans les bois, prenant des directions différentes tous les dix mètres. Il croisa plusieurs aires d'entraînements mais ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il était sûr d'être assez loin du village, hors portée de vue et surtout introuvable. Ici, il trouva la douce brise brusquement plus menaçante, et un silence pesant faisait palpiter son cœur. Les risques qu'il prenait à être ici étaient poussées à l'extrême, mais il devait le faire. Il ignorait comment cela se faisait-il qu'il _le sentait_. Il savait juste que c'était une nécessité, non, c'était même une obligation pour lui-même. Immobile, se surprenant à avoir quelques tremblements, il ouvrit la bouche, la gorge sèche et dit d'un ton se voulant insensible :

« Uchiwa Madara … ? »

Le vent lui répondit, faisant voler ses mèches brunes, ses pulsations tambourinaient à ses tempes, bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Des bruits furtifs se firent entendre derrière lui, il déglutit puis se retourna brusquement, personne. Il cligna des yeux, perplexe avant de se figer.

« Je suis surpris de voir un ninja aussi jeune que toi, réussir à percer ma présence dans la forêt… Et surtout, qu'un gamin ait découvert mon existence. »

La voix venait de tout près, à écouter plus attentivement, elle provenait exactement de derrière lui. Itachi mordilla l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure, l'angoisse lui tordant l'estomac, il pivota lentement sur lui-même se retrouvant face à un homme faisant au moins une tête de plus que lui, le visage caché par un masque aux étranges motifs, ses cheveux hirsutes formant des pics indomptables. L'aura du shinobi était écrasante, dominant toute la clairière d'une ambiance lourde et chargée de promesses de mort. La voix grave de l'ancien Uchiwa recommença :

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dépêche-toi petit, ton temps est compté. »

Tout en exprimant ces paroles, son aïeul dégaina un katana du fourreau accroché à sa hanche gauche. Le bout de sa lame caressa le sol, Itachi se ressaisit, reprenant son calme légendaire et une impassibilité froissante.

« Si je suis venu à vous, c'est uniquement pour vous demander votre aide, Madara-san. »

Itachi discerna un léger rire, la situation ne jouait pas en sa faveur, il courait à la mort. La désagréable voix de Danzô lui revint en tête. _Tôt ou tard tu devras tuer les tiens, Itachi, sois-en conscient._ Rapidement, il reprit :

« Vous m'aidez à tuer nos semblables, en échange je vous aide à assouvir votre vengeance envers le clan.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter ? Tu penses pouvoir anéantir le clan avec ton niveau ? Je ne coopère pas avec les faibles et encore moins avec les gamins. Trêve de paroles. »

Cela devenait dangereux, le déserteur fit un pas vers lui, Itachi vit son image se refléter dans le katana. Dans la précipitation, il sortit un kunaï, se mettant en position défensive.

« Je suis prêt à me battre pour vous prouvez le contraire. »

Un rouge écarlate vint se mêler à ses iris, trois tomoe courant autour de sa pupille centrale. Il avait à peine douze ans, Madara devait en avoir quatre-vingts voire cent, il était mille fois plus expérimenté que lui et surtout bien meilleur. Celui-ci n'attendit pas que son adversaire soit prêt, il abattit son arme sur le jeune homme qui la bloqua de sa maigre défense. La force de l'ancêtre était incroyable, Itachi avait du mal à imaginer comment cela était possible, mais là n'était pas le problème ; il allait se faire tailler en pièce. Sous la pression de la lame contre la sienne, il fléchit les genoux puis il se fit repousser de quelques mètres. Madara répéta l'opération, bondissant sur son hériter, une série de coups s'enchaîna et Itachi commençait à en perdre le fil, ayant de plus en plus de mal à bloquer les coups de son ascendant. Même si son dôjutsu prévoyait les coups à quelques centièmes de secondes, la vitesse du combattant lui échappait. Son ennemi le désarma après cinq minutes de bataille acharnée, il étouffa un grognement en sentant son dos heurter un arbre, puis le sabre du fondateur se planta à un centimètre de sa tête.

« Tu te débrouilles bien pour un môme même pas formé. (dans le sens physique..hum)»

Cingla t-il en le fixant par le trou de son masque, Itachi remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas activé son sharingan. Ca s'annonçait mal, Madara leva la main, trop tard pour riposter, se crispant, le jeune homme ferma les paupières en attendant une douleur immense…qui ne vint pas. Il écarquilla les yeux, Madara lui ébouriffait (très) narquoisement les cheveux de ses doigts gantés, retirant la lame du tronc. Le vieux combattant se recula, Itachi devinait qu'il devait sourire derrière son masque, ironiquement bien sûr.

« J'accepte de t'aider, mais pour l'instant tu n'as pas le niveau adéquat. Reviens ici, demain, à la même heure, au plus tôt possible. » (A noter que, il devait être dans les dix heures du matin, sachant que son frère s'était foulée la cheville à huit heures et demi.)

Itachi rêvait, il resta un moment sans voix avant de répliquer, se rappelant brusquement de sa journée de demain :

« Mais..je..j'ai une mission demain...et..  
- Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Avant d'avoir pu parlementer, Madara avait disparu. Le préadolescent demeura statique un instant, encore choqué de cette rencontre si rapide, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ayant encore le contact de la main de Madara en tête. Tout s'était déroulé si vite, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas été victime d'un genjutsu. Pantois, il vacilla un moment, désactivant ses sharingan avant de partir, hésitant, vers le quartier Uchiwa.

***

Il avait très mal dormi, ses rêves étaient tourmentés par des conflits, des duels, des guerres, des déclarations, des charges, des luttes, un clairon, un corbeau, toujours ce maudit oiseau.

*_Croaaaa !_*

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le cri aigu de l'animal –dans ses rêves- l'ayant fait brusquement sortir de ses illusions nocturnes. Il vérifia l'heure à son réveil, il n'était qu'à une demi-heure de la sonnerie. Jugeant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire, ni de traîner dans son lit, ni de tenter de se rendormir il se leva et décida de se préparer à l'avance pour sa mission. Le quartier Uchiwa était encore endormi, son pavillon également. Itachi soupira, nouant son bandeau frontal autour de sa tête pour finaliser sa préparation. Neuf heures pétantes, il tourna en rond dans l'entrée, se demandant s'il allait voir son 'sensei imprévu' ou non. Il entendit les bruits du réveil de son petit frère, il prit la décision à la seconde. Itachi emporta les vivres que sa mère lui avait préparés et partit rapidement pour que personne ne le remarque, il couru jusqu'au bureau du Hokage qui leva la tête quand la porte se heurta au mur sans douceur.

« Itachi-kun ? Tu es prêt pour ta mission ?  
- … »

Ce silence devait être pris pour un oui, Hiruzen tira un des nombreux tiroirs qui composaient le meuble lui servant de bureau, il en retira une feuille blanche légèrement jaunie qu'il tendit à la verticale en face de son subordonné. De loin, le jeune homme vit la marque au tampon rouge 'S' qui ressortait sur le document et il n'était pas difficile de deviner que la mission était donc, classée S. Bizarrement, il n'en fut pas effrayé, il approcha sa main et ôta la feuille des doigts du vieil homme. Il la lut, une troupe de nuke-nin vagabondaient dans les forêts de Konoha, ils étaient dangereux à souhait et Itachi comprit quelque chose. Le parchemin était légèrement vieux, usé avec l'âge, alors il en conclut :

« Ca ne date pas d'hier, personne ne l'a encore réussie ?

- Non en effet, la première fois que l'on a envoyé des troupes, c'était il y a dix ans. Toutes massacrées. Puis la guerre est arrivée, nous avons oublié cette mission, j'ai cru que les déserteurs avaient été tués pendant la guerre, j'ai eu tort car ils recommencent à faire des siennes en pillant et mettant à feu et à sang les petits villages se trouvant sur leur chemin. Tue-les. Et tu pourras naturellement faire parti des ANBU sans que les doutes ne planent au dessus de toi. Tu l'effectueras seul.»

Itachi inclina poliment la tête, se retirant.

« Bien, Hokage-sama. »

Il claqua la porte, rangeant le papier dans sa poche arrière, il vérifia que personne ne l'épiait, puis il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Après quelques minutes, il activa ses sharingan, mettant au point une dernière vérification avant d'être rassuré et d'apostropher son nouveau sensei. Itachi se dit qu'au fond, il avait peut-être imaginé tout ça avec le stresse qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Heureusement (ou malheureusement), ses doutes s'envolèrent quand il vit un éclair noir passer ses yeux, il fut un moment déséquilibré par une telle vitesse mais se rattrapa comme si de rien n'était. Il fixa le nouveau venu, qui n'était autre que Madara.

« Tu t'es finalement débrouillé.  
- Oui mais je dois quand même aller en mission, mon intégration aux services spéciaux est une des choses les plus importantes, autant pour le clan que pour les dirigeants de Konoha.  
- Je vois. »

Il sembla réfléchir, levant son masque vers le ciel, sa main reposant sur son katana et l'autre sur sa hanche. Itachi le regarda, essayant de maîtriser la peur étouffant son esprit, ce ninja était capable de le tuer à n'importe quel moment. De l'extérieur, il paraissait totalement détaché, mais l'intérieur, l'angoisse était à son comble.

« Alors, je t'accompagne. »

Itachi tomba des nues, alors qu'il semblait sur le point de protester, il vit que Madara tenait entre ses mains le document de mission. Quand l'avait t-il prit de sa poche ? Comment ? Il mit une main dans l'ouverture et ne trouva rien, c'était presque inhumain une telle rapidité d'exécution. Madara lut sans commentaire avant de rendre la feuille à son élève.

« Très bien. Pars devant, je ne serai jamais très loin, c'est juste histoire de ne pas prendre de risque d'être vu ensemble. Quand je jugerai bon de te rejoindre, je le ferai. »

Il se volatilisa dans l'air aussi vite que la dernière fois, cela agaçait Itachi, il n'aimait rien de cet homme. Il dégageait quelque chose de malsain, et il était toujours moqueur. C'était rageant, non, franchement il détestait tout de lui. Pourtant, il devait bien travailler avec, il avait peur de son assentiment envers cet énergumène empli de cruauté. Le loup reste un loup, insoumis, sournois, prédateur et dominant. Aussi, Itachi entama sa longue route à travers le pays du Feu, saluant les gardes au passage. D'ailleurs, il se posa une question ; comment Madara pouvait passer la barrière englobant le village ? La réponse vint rapidement dans sa tête ; c'était un fondateur de Konoha, il connaissait tout de ce village, par cœur, de la sécurité au fonctionnement politique. Ca ne le rassura pas. Itachi vérifia sur la fiche de mission où se situait exactement le groupe de renégat. Il lâcha un soupir las en voyant qu'ils étaient à plus de cent kilomètres d'ici, tout ceci partait bien, non pas que ça le fatiguerait un tant soit peut mais cela allait être affreusement long. Tout se figea pendant un instant…ces brigands massacraient des hameaux innocents… Itachi imaginait le feu crépiter, lécher le corps des enfants coincés par des ruines enflammées, une rasade de kunaï abattre une lignée de civils, les râles de souffrance des femmes et des hommes, non… Une haine calme s'installa dans son cerveau, il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, son dôjutsu maudit étincelant dans ses pupilles. Les gardes le regardèrent un instant avant de remarquer que, une seconde plus tard, le Uchiwa n'était plus là.  
Madara n'avait aucun mal à suivre son élève, il était environ à trente mètres de lui, en parallèle. Sautant de branche en branche, indifférent à la situation, il pensait encore au marché qu'il avait, vingt quatre heures plus tôt, conclu avec son…cousin au dix-huitième degré ? Oui, on va dire par là. Ce gamin était le rejeton de Fugaku, Madara ne put s'empêcher de sourire derrière son masque. Le clan avait bien trop longtemps défiait le monde, aujourd'hui il payait le prix et de sa puissance et de son insolence, voir son clan courir à la mort ne lui faisait pas le moindre effet, pas plus que de savoir que Itachi mènerait une vie plus que misérable. Il ne le connaissait pas, c'était un membre de cette famille l'ayant rejeté et trahi, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il ne faisait que l'aider à le rendre plus fort pour que, si le funeste jour devait arriver, il soit prêt à tous les tuer sans difficulté avec sa collaboration. Itachi ne pouvait pas anéantir toutes les forces Uchiwa à lui tout seul, ça, c'était dans ses cordes mais pas dans celles du jeune homme seulement personne ne le savait et personne ne le saurait jamais… (Si tu savais Madara =') La joueuse on t'a pas sonné)  
Finalement, après une journée de marche, Itachi ne pouvait plus avancer, il était forcé de récupérer des forces et de manger. Le jeune shinobi s'installa dans une grotte façonnée par le temps au creux de plusieurs rochers, près d'une rivière, la faille désignant son entrée étant presque invisible pour des yeux inattentifs. Quelques minutes plus tard, Madara atterrit au beau milieu de la grotte, à côté d'Itachi qui était entrain de manger une boulette de riz aux herbes riches en protéines. Il lui jeta à peine un regard, avalant machinalement, ne lui adressant pas un mot. Madara sauta sur une roche présente dans la caverne, s'asseyant en tailleur, s'accoudant à une de ses cuisses et glissant son menton dans le creux de sa paume. Il observait. Itachi n'aimait pas qu'il l'analyse comme ça, c'est comme s'il était nu devant cet homme, autant physiquement que mentalement. Une irritation mangea son estomac, sa gorge puis sa tête, il en perdit l'appétit, le brun rangea ses affaires et fit tout pour ne pas regarder son sensei qui malgré tout, ne cilla pas le moindre instant. Ne pas voir son visage empirait son agacement et surtout sa frustration, il avait dû être défiguré par son combat face à Hashirama. Enfin, peu importe, il se coucha à même le sol et partit pour un court sommeil de quatre heures, les sens en alerte au début.

« Gamin, lève-toi, il fait jour. »

Itachi se leva brusquement sans attendre d'être réellement réveillé, il se rendit compte que Madara n'arrêtait pas l'appeler « gamin », perdant son impassibilité, tellement dans les choux qu'il en oublia de le vouvoyer, il grommela :

« Arrête de m'appeler gamin.  
- Ca sera difficile étant donné que je ne connais pas ton prénom, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'appelle 'chose' ou tout simplement 'Uchiwa' ? »

Déclara cyniquement le fondateur. Itachi se sentit bête, sa fierté en prenant un sacré coup, le rouge lui empourpra les joues et il lança à la va-vite, tout en sortant de la grotte :

« Itachi. »

Il entendit son éclat de rire tandis qu'il s'extirpait de l'orifice, il ne put s'empêcher de le haïr encore plus. (Itachi veut dire 'belette' donc bon xD)

* * *

Isklive : Un peu plus long que le dernier chapitre (assez merdique et inutile d'ailleurs, je m'en excuse.) Rewiew(s) ?  
Prochainement : Déroulement de la mission et l'agacement de Itachi xD. Un peu comique sur les bords parfois, mais ne vous en faites pas, le sérieux restera ;). (Je vais pas tout le temps mettre de la tristesse non plus.)


	4. Chapter 3 : Jeu Pernicieux

**Auteur** : Isklive

**Titre** : Décadence

**Genre** : Général. Plutôt Angst, Tragedy, Darkfic, un poil d'humour…

**Pairing** : Itachi & Madara, no yaoi.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent entièrement au mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notes** : Première fanfiction, j'espère être à la hauteur. Bonne lecture.  
Merci aux rewiews et ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction à leur alerte. x3  
Mille excuses pour le retard, brevet des collèges m'a kidnappé xD.

__________________

**Chapitre 3** : Jeu Pernicieux

Itachi lâcha ses affaires au bord d'une rivière, il s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau limpide et en captura au creux de ses paumes réunies. Il but à petites gorgées, se forçant à s'hydrater convenablement avant de s'asperger le visage. Il n'avait pas le temps de se laver comme la tradition le voulait, c'était aussi ça, la vie d'un ninja ; pas forcément très reluisante. Un tic nerveux et irrité agita son œil droit, il remarqua son sensei un peu plus loin, allongé de tout son long sur un rocher à surface plate, accoudé à la pierre, sa main contre la joue de son masque. Rien qu'en le voyant, il éprouvait une irrémédiable envie de briser son masque en mille morceaux voire de le jeter par terre et sauter dessus avec une attitude bien gamine qui lui manquait parfois. La voix de l'homme, qui bizarrement lui tapait sur le système comme le reste de sa personne, troubla encore plus son calme :

« Tu le dis si je te dérange ma belette. »

Sifflant de haine, furieux d'avoir laissé transparaître ses sentiments aussi facilement et aussi fulminant qu'il l'appelle et le compare à un animal aussi peu…crédible à son goût, le mettaient dans un état de colère insondable. Il ramassa ses affaires et reprit la route, essuyant les gouttes de son visage d'un geste rageur et imprécis, il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Un large sourire fendit le visage intact de Madara derrière son masque, il s'étira à la façon d'un félin avant de s'élancer dans un arbre, suivant tranquillement son élève.  
Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ; Itachi ne savait pas du tout où il allait, enfin à moitié. En fait, il ne savait pas s'il devait aller au dernier village attaqué ou dans la direction –supposée- des criminels. Ses quelques réflexions firent ralentir son pas au milieu d'un sentier escarpé qui abîmait ses pieds découverts aux extrémités. Il baissa la tête un moment pour se retrouver au milieu de ses pensées, essayant de coordonner tout cela. Il tourna une seconde les yeux à sa gauche, inattentif, avant de sursauter et de re-regarder avec BEAUCOUP plus d'attention en faisant un bond sur le côté. Un grognement inaudible sortit du fond de sa gorge ; Madara était à côté de lui. Et depuis quand il n'en savait strictement rien, tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et ça posait problème pour lui. Madara pencha son masque vers lui, Itachi devinant son amusement, son sensei lui emboita le pas. Il ne comprit pas sa soudaine accélération et se contenta de la suivre, puis, tout à coup, une odeur âcre qui lui assécha la gorge vint piquer ses narines. Cette abominable odeur le fit éternuer et tousser, et à chaque fois il tenta de camoufler ses sons dans des étouffements qui multipliaient ses quintes. Les poumons en feu, il leva ses yeux humides vers le ciel, voyant une fumée très noire s'y dissoudre.

« On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas loin. »

Dit Madara d'un ton que l'on aurait aussi employé pour dire « Oh le ciel est bleu », dévisageant son maître d'un air peu chaleureux, Itachi se volatilisa dans l'air pour réapparaitre parmi les arbres et activer son dôjutsu. Les cris des villageois lui parvenaient de là où il était, mais il garda son calme et réfléchit avec un sang-froid incroyable mais en lui, un instinct de foncer sans distinction lui tordait les entrailles. D'apparence impassible, les hurlements des femmes et des enfants et les hostiles crépitements des flammes, lui rappelaient une image fort déplaisante de sa profonde enfance. Les tomoe de son sharingan tournèrent lentement autour de la pupille principale, il s'avança un peu plus et découvrit le carnage ; des corps entassés en piles ignobles, tous quasiment carbonisés et répandant un fumet de chair cramée écœurante, des larges flaques de sang, des armes encore plantées dans des membres arrachés, bref, un immonde théâtre d'horreur se présentait à lui. La bouche entrouverte par cet hideux spectacle, il ne faillit pas une seconde et décida à mettre un plan au point. Grâce à ses chers iris, il trouva sans problème la position des déserteurs qui, visiblement, se donnaient à cœur joie de découper les seins d'une femme alors qu'elle avait un bébé. Ravalant son dégoût, il sortit un kunaï de sa manche et descendit de sa branche où il était précédemment accroupi. Alors qu'il avait bientôt terminé sa stratégie, une forte poigne happa son bras ce qui le força à se retourner.

« N'y va pas. »

Ordonna son sensei en gardant ses phalanges fermement enfoncées dans sa peau. Itachi crut ne pas bien entendre ;

« Pardon ?  
- Tu n'es pas prêt, ton plan est trop superficiel et fait dans la hâte, tu ne fonces pas tête baissée mais tu es encore trop sentimental. Tes émotions brouillent tes idées. »

Interloqué, la colère refit surface et il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils de mépris. Lui ?! SENTIMENTAL ?! Alors qu'on lui reprochait sans arrêt, que ce soit à l'académie, à la maison ou lors de discussions, d'être un vrai…glaçon ? Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Madara.

« Alors tu me demande de les laisser mourir c'est ça ?!  
- Exactement.  
- Je ne t'obéirai pas, lâche-moi !  
- Tu n'es pas à tes entraînements ici, déclara alors Madara d'un ton glacial, tu n'es pas face à tes coéquipiers où celui qui remporte le combat aura l'acclamation des filles, tu es face à la réalité et elle est bien là ; tu ne pourras jamais vaincre une douzaine d'hommes à toi tout seul sans réfléchir. »

Ses mots lui infligèrent une honte suprême, il était outré qu'il le prenne pour un gamin faible et incapable d'abattre des ninjas de seconde zone.

« Lâche…MOI ! »

Aboya t-il une dernière fois en se dégageant, sa peau blanche marquée par la main de son maître. Il lui lança un regard assassin, Madara ne fit pas d'autre geste, rajoutant d'une voix narquoise et réprobatrice ;

« Tu es comme un gamin qui n'écoute pas ses parents quand on lui dit de ne pas courir sur la pente glacée, et tu vas finir comme lui ; avec un traumatisme crânien.  
- Je ne vais pas laisser ces innocents mourir seulement parce que tu me dis de mieux réfléchir ! »

L'aîné des deux Uchiwa croisa les bras d'un air peu convaincu et le laissa œuvrer sans rien dire de plus, après tout il l'avait assez prévenu. Itachi longea un mur, son kunaï coincé entre ses deux mâchoires, le rouge de ses yeux brillant d'un air mauvais. Il évalua globalement ses pourcentages de réussite tout en calculant les potentielles trajectoires d'arme blanche qui déboucheraient sur …plein de choses compliquées que le narrateur n'arriverait pas à expliquer. Les hommes étaient réunis autour d'un mini cadavre dont le chef manquait et dont le tronc était misérablement enfoncé sur lui-même. Il conclut rapidement que cela devait être l'enfant de cette pauvre femme au buste mutilé, il l'a chercha du regard et l'aperçut quelques mètres plus loin à pleurer et son enfant et sa douleur. Rapide comme l'éclair, il s'élança sur l'homme le plus à gauche et le saisit par le cou ; un effroyable craquement retentit dans un modeste périmètre. L'homme tomba à genoux, puis contre la terre, les yeux vitreux et figés dans une expression horrifié. Itachi venait de lui briser les cervicales d'un geste sec et précis. Une rasade de kunaï fendit l'air vers lui. Majestueusement et tout en finesse, il les évita tous, lançant quelques shurikens pour bloquer certaines armes. Alors qu'il était à quelques mètres du sol, ses yeux prévoyant les prochains mouvements de ses ennemis à des millièmes de secondes, il se propulsa à nouveau en l'air en prenant appui –violemment- sur la figure d'un des déserteurs, l'assommant par la même occasion.  
Il avait abattu environ la moitié du groupe. Furieux de cette soudaine intrusion, les tueurs grognèrent et injurièrent le jeune homme. Itachi fit rapidement signe à la femme de partir, par n'importe quel moyen, malgré son corps en lambeaux et son chagrin. Une douleur sourde partit de son pied, remontant dans tout son corps. Il ne sut pourquoi, il percuta le sol si brutalement qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il tourna la tête vers l'arrière, remarquant qu'un épais fil ninja était enroulé autour de sa cheville et coupait sa peau, il ramassa la kunaï qu'il avait perdu dans sa chute et tenta de couper le lien, un crissement métallique lui répondit quand sa lame se frotta au fil. Il leva les yeux et roula sur le côté pour éviter qu'un katana se plante entre ses deux yeux. Etrangement, la voix de Madara lui revint comme un écho de conscience, il serra les dents, refusant d'avoir eu tort. Quand il voulut se relever, l'homme qui l'avait emprisonné tira brusquement sur le lien et il cueillit la terre boueuse et gluante de son corps. Il remarqua alors qu'il pleuvait et que le sol glissait, le visage dégoulinant il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, sa cheville lui faisant abominablement souffrir. Il se retourna brusquement sur le dos et envoya son pied libre dans la figure de son bourreau, ce dernier le lâcha pour tenir sa mâchoire peut-être déboitée. Mais le temps que Itachi se relève et se libère de l'étau sanguinolent du lien, un autre homme prit la relève en tirant de –visiblement- toutes ses forces. Itachi se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. La pluie se fit plus forte, brouillant la vue des assaillants, mais grâce à son sharingan il pouvait les voir, lui. Incapable de se relever dans cette position, il se déplaça vers le déserteur tenant le fil et essaya de lui trancher la main de son kunaï, plus méfiant que lui, son adversaire saisit son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse lui couper quoi que ce soit et…il lui déboita tout en beauté l'épaule droite avant de le frapper en plein dans les côtes. Itachi roula au sol sur plusieurs mètres, heurtant un muret de pierre qui s'effondra à moitié sur son dos.

« Hungh… »

Il se redressa à moitié, son bras droit incapable de supporter son poids. Itachi leva la tête vers les hommes restant, il devait y en avoir quatre ou cinq. Des mèches d'ébène gouttant la boue et l'eau tombèrent devant ses yeux carmin, deux minces filets de sang coulaient de chaque commissure de ses lèvres. Déjà qu'il sous-estimait rarement ses adversaires, là il se mordait les doigts d'avoir trop été sûr de lui. (C'est depuis ce jour-là qu'il ne sous-estima plus personne d'ailleurs.)  
Il n'allait quand même pas mourir à…onze ans ? Evidemment, cet enfoiré de Madara avait eu raison, il détestait avoir tort, surtout après une aussi cuisante défaite. Multipliant les tentatives pour se relever, l'adrénaline lui faisant ignorer la souffrance, il chercha les ennemis du regard malgré toute la flotte que déversaient les nuages. La silhouette des hommes s'approchèrent, il les distingua à travers les rideaux de pluie. Avec un bras et un pied en moins, il n'allait pas aller très loin. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il en coûterait si Konoha et le clan Uchiwa le perdait, le clan pouvait toujours prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour ce rôle mais il ne serait jamais comme lui. Et puis maintenant que le Hokage était au courant de tout, cela n'allait certainement pas se passer comme ça.

« … »

Il suivit les mouvements des hommes du regard, il était un expert en illusion mais pas encore assez pour pouvoir en faire d'une main. Mais il y travaillait durement pour y parvenir et son dôjutsu n'était pas assez visible pour eux pour qu'il puisse les piéger.

« Il est là, regardez ce sale gamin, putain ! Il a crevé la moitié de notre groupe, merde ! Tatsu', tue-le qu'on en finisse.  
- Je ne vais pas y manquer. »

Rétorqua celui qui semblait être le leader de la bande. Il s'approcha, encore et encore. Encore sous le choc de sa mort prochaine, Itachi regarda les pieds de son tueur puis releva lentement la tête en tremblant quelque peu, ses orbes écarquillés de stupeur. Alors que « Tatsu » levait son sabre, Itachi sentit une voix moqueuse près de son oreille.

« Je t'avais prévenu pourtant. »

Il fut à la fois soulagé et énervé de la présence de Madara. Ce dernier, accroupi près de son élève, se remit droit d'un air détaché. Le chef dévisagea le ninja, reculant, les yeux plissés d'un air septique. Madara s'avança lentement, une main sur le fourreau de son katana.

« TUEZ-LES ! »

Tonna le leader, ses quatre compères se jetèrent sur le Uchiwa. Itachi discerna un rire sardonique de la part de Madara qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Alors qu'une lame plongeait vers son thorax, il l'arrêta d'une main, son gant ne s'effilant même pas au contact. La surprise immobilisa les hommes comme si des entraves invisibles bloquaient leurs membres. Le fondateur n'avait même pas l'air de forcer tandis que son ennemi essayait vainement d'enfoncer la lame dans sa chair. Madara le désarma en faisant tourner l'arme sur la gauche pour lui tordre le poignet, aussitôt fait, aussitôt il envoya son poing rencontrer la mâchoire de son malheureux opposant. Quelques millièmes de secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la force de frappe de Madara agisse et projette l'homme à des dizaines de mètres plus loin. Doigt par doigt, il retira ses gants tout en s'approchant du quartet restant, il rangea ses protections de cuir dans une poche arrière de son pantalon ninja. Tous restaient pétrifiés par cette…'chose'. Il était monstrueux. Pas seulement de caractère mais aussi de puissance. Itachi mesura encore le grand fossé qui les séparait, l'aura que dégageait son sensei ne signifiait rien de bon ; mélange d'ironie et de sadisme.  
Rassemblant son courage, un des quatre déserteurs fonça sur lui. Aussitôt, d'une rapidité foudroyante, Madara plaqua ses deux paumes au sol et fit percuter son pied contre le menton du type. L'impact souleva le corps de son adversaire, la tête renversée en arrière, retombant pitoyablement sur le dos. Madara se reprit, remettant une main sur sa hanche. Cette fois, la panique gagna les trois derniers hommes, ils reculèrent précipitamment. L'un d'eux chercha une arme dans sa sacoche..qu'il ne trouve pas.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Lança cyniquement le traître Uchiwa en agitant un petit sac grisâtre arrondi devant lui, vers le concerné. Effrayé, le nuke-nin tomba par terre dans la précipitation de sa fuite et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Madara le laissa partir, son visage masqué pivota vers les 'courageux' (ahah). Itachi avala sa salive/sang qui lui piquait la gorge tout en suivant du mieux qu'il pouvait la scène. Son mentor lança la sacoche un peu plus loin, celle-ci se vidant dans l'eau qui recouvrait la terre. Un des deux chercha à s'emparer d'au moins une arme, Madara fut plus rapide et bondit sur lui, ses pieds l'écrasant lourdement, de nouveaux craquements s'élevèrent et un cri douloureux s'échappa dans la bouche de la victime. Côtes cassées, hémothorax, il allait s'étouffer dans son propre sang. Tatsu, le cher leader, tenta vainement de partir. Madara se matérialisa devant lui, son genou heurtant sans douceur l'abdomen du chef. Ce dernier, plié en deux, se vit saisir par les cheveux, Madara s'amusant à lui faire faire quelques pas dans cette position avant de lui offrir un coup de talon dans le nez puis un kunaï calé dans la trachée. Un silence de mort –c'était le cas de le dire- régn. Après que Tatsu est tué par Madara. Celui-ci se retourna vers Itachi, toujours allongé à plat-ventre dans l'eau. L'ambiance qu'il diffusait laissait présager qu'il allait aussi l'achever pour n'en avoir fait qu'à sa tête. Mais en fait non, il se contenta de s'accroupir en face de lui.

« Il semblerait qu'ils soient plus que douze, un autre groupe doit être dans un village aux alentours bref. Quand tu seras capable de te lever, je serai juste dans cette maison là, une des seules pas totalement carbonisées. »

Ainsi, il s'en alla, laissant son élève sous l'orage et dans la boue. C'était sans doute sa punition, pensa t-il, et il trouvait qu'il avait raison de le traiter ainsi. Il fallait qu'il s'endurcisse encore, dirait-on. Mais Itachi était incapable de se lever pour le moment et sa cheville enflait à vue d'œil. Déterminé, il concentra son poids uniquement dans son bras gauche et jambe valide. Mais le résultat fut infructueux comme les suivants, chaque fois il s'effondrait dans des éclaboussures. Non franchement il était pathétique à voir. Il poussa un long soupir fatigué, allongé sur le côté, fixant le vague, les muscles tendus et tremblants. S'il ne bougeait pas, ce n'est pas de la main de Madara qu'il mourrait, mais d'hypothermie. Avec les forces du désespoir, il essaya une ultime fois de se hisser au moins sur une jambe. Des larmes souillèrent ses joues comme une brûlure au fer rouge, humiliation..Encore et encore. La souffrance l'élançait au plus au point. Il posa une main sur son épaule déboitée, faisant ce geste dans le but d'atténuer un tant soit peu cette douleur infernale qui déchirait son bras et toute sa clavicule. Chancelant, il s'avança vers la…le taudis le mieux conservé par l'incendie, ses sharingan s'étaient désactivés tout seuls. D'un pas vacillant, il pénétra la maison en traînant son autre pied, peinant à marcher. Il balaya l'unique pièce du regard et remarqua un feu au centre par la force de Kami-sait-quoi. Madara était assis tout près, silencieux et tranquille, bougeant à peine son masque vers l'enfant.

« Après vingt minutes d'essais tu y es finalement arrivé. Je ne l'aurais pas cru, tu m'impressionnes, Itachi-_kun_. »

La phrase aurait pu presque lui faire plaisir si Madara n'avait pas ajouté son 'kun' avec tant d'ironie. Il s'effondra sur une sorte de banc de bois près du feu, sur la hanche gauche, en face de son aîné mais soigneusement séparé par le feu. Machinalement, il tira sur le câble maintenant détendu qui emprisonnait encore sa cheville. Une vilaine plaie violacée et bleutée lui apparut.

« Poison. »

Dit Madara en se levant, ouvrant en grand un placard accroché au mur. Du premier coup, il retira une bouteille d'alcool et prit au passage un morceau de cuir. Itachi s'affolait intérieurement, il était empoisonné ? Ne trouvant pas la force mentale de cacher ses émotions, il afficha une expression décomposée. Le remarquant, Madara rajouta d'un ton neutre :

« C'est un poison d'amateur, il n'a même pas attaché ton mollet. »

Itachi passa une main sur son front et sentit la fièvre monter à son cerveau. Madara s'agenouilla près de lui et sortit un senbon de sa sacoche.

« Mords-ça. »

Il lui tendit le morceau de cuir. Itachi n'opposa pas de résistance, il était déjà assez abîmé, se casser les dents les unes contre les autres ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il le garda calé entre ses deux mâchoires et attendit. Madara enflamma le bout de son senbon et planta la pointe dans la légère excroissance cutanée –qui désignait la concentration de poison- de la cheville de Itachi, c'était supportable. Un liquide vert foncé s'écoula de la blessure. Son sensei releva légèrement son masque au niveau de sa bouche, il remarqua que le bas de son visage était totalement conservé, et entreprit de retirer le poison en suçant le point stratégique qu'il avait percé. Il cracha le sang toxique dans le feu à chaque fois qu'il finissait d'aspirer et ensuite, il versa un quart de la bouteille d'alcool sur sa peau.  
Lui qui se moquait de son frère lorsqu'il geignait quand sa mère soignait une égratignure avec un coton imbibé de désinfectant. Lui sentit sa douleur bien passer et enfonça ses dents dans le cuir, détournant la tête.

« Ton épaule ? »

Haletant, Itachi retira son bâillon improvisé et rétorqua :

« Elle est juste un peu déboitée. »

Instinctivement, il haussa les épaules, une douleur aigue se déversant aux quatre coins de son corps. Il se crispa et avant de pouvoir protester, Madara le saisit et posa une main sur son épaule blessée, l'autre sur le bras.

« Je te préviens, ça fait très mal. Enfin, pour toi sûrement. »

La dernière phrase avait été ajoutée pour détourner son attention, quand Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour y répliquer, Madara lui remit l'épaule en place dans un bruit magistral. Son cadet s'affaissa au sol, évanoui de douleur et d'épuisement.

***

_Des lamentations, un cri de corbeau…_Quand Itachi ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà jour et il ne pleuvait plus. Son corps engourdi lui paraissait lourd et impossible à bouger, pourtant il arriva à redresser le haut de son corps, tentant de retrouver ses repaires. Il se souvenait à peu près de tout jusqu'à ce que Madara ne s'occupe de son épaule, d'ailleurs il tourna et baissa les yeux vers celle-ci, remarquant qu'elle était bandée et surtout très serrée, son pied l'était également. Itachi parvint à se lever, les os de ses jambes et de sa colonne vertébrale craquant désagréablement. Il trouva ses affaires juste à côté de lui, tendant le bras, il en sortit une pilule militaire et l'avala sans cérémonie. Aussitôt, il recouvra un peu de son énergie et rattacha ses cheveux d'un élastique qu'il portait toujours autour du poignet. Madara était parti, il devait attendre dans la forêt qu'il se remette en route, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Itachi boitillait légèrement mais gardait un rythme régulier qui ne trahissait en rien ses faiblesses, il devait maintenant faire le tour des villages voisins et traquer ces indéfinissable sala*d de déserteurs. Son estomac cria à l'assassin en voyant qu'il avait osé ne lui fournir qu'une pitoyable pilule, grimaçant, il se força à ne pas y penser, il préférait garder ses réserves, sait-on jamais. Il réfléchit aux paroles de Madara, il est vrai qu'il était peut-être encore trop sentimental. C'est-à-dire qu'inconsciemment, les souvenirs de ses quatre ans dominaient toujours sa mémoire et le forçaient à penser autre chose que les minutieux détails d'un plan.

« Alors, tu es prêt à m'écouter cette fois-ci ? »

Questionna une voix narquoise, Madara apparut à côté de lui, tourné vers lui et le bras croisés. Itachi se mordit la langue de ressentiment.

« Oui. »

* * *

Isklive : Plus long que les autres, pour me faire pardonner =') Rewiew(s) ?


End file.
